Tiger Soldiers
Character Bio The Tiger Soldiers are blue tigers and Tiger General's men who minor villain first appeared in W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb. Their commander is the Tiger General, who they loyally serve. They have guns and wear helmets with various shaped goggles covering their eyes. They fought against Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom in the W.A.R. The Tiger Soldiers' base is the Tiger Base. Many of them were killed by Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom during a planned assult to infiltrate the base and kill the Tiger General. Despite their guns, they were no match for Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) , who easily massacred them. Towards the end of the episode, Fliqpy attacks another Tiger Base, assumedly killing all within. Despite being generic characters, like the Generic Tree Ninja, it is unknown if they will return in future episodes. If there is a new commander and not the Tiger General, there is a chance that there will be a new species of soldier to fight. If the Tiger General returns, it is likey that the Tiger Soldiers come back as well. Weapons *A sub-machinegun that resembles an MP40 used by the Nazis in WW2, a long-barreled tactical shotgun that resembles a rifle, and a sub-machinegun that looks like a simplified version of an AKS-74U, with a rounded butt. Kill Count None as yet. Deaths #W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: *A Tiger Soldier is pulled through a barb-wire fence by Sneaky, cutting him to pieces. *A Tiger Soldier is blown up by Mouse Ka-Booms apple bomb. *Flippy disembowls a tiger soldier with Sneaky's ribcage and uses his teeth as bullets. *Seven Tiger Soldiers are shot by another Tiger Soldier's teeth. Trivia *They are the third type of generic character and the second generic enemy (the Generic Tree Friends were the first generic characters and the Generic Tree Ninjas were the first generic enemies). *Unlike their leader, they are not tall. *They and their leader have unique blue colored noses as opposed to the usual pink colored nose. *Kenn has stated that while they may carry guns, the show will still follow the rule that no character can be killed by guns. They may carry them, aim them, and even fire them, but no character will be killed directly by gunfire. *Although Tigers are Asian, these tigers could be German (Their helmets resemble the Pickelhaubbe used by German forces in WWI, and some of their sub-machine guns resemble the MP40s used by Nazi Whermacht in WWII, but without the cartridge, not to mention their badge on their helmets somehow resemble the Swastika Eagle, the emblem of Nazi Germany. The Swastika Eagle was an eagle carrying a circle with a swastika in the middle.) *They could also be varying ages, because Sneaky's kill had a grown masculine voice, yet the others had the typical high-pitched HTF voice. *Despite being tigers, they have no stripes. Gallery Hgg.png Cfh.png TGpizza'd.png|Later, the Tiger general would BECOME a pizza. TGinajeep.png Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Enemies Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Felines Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Adult Characters